When The Luck Runs Out
by thenosoul
Summary: Marinette is tired of pining over Adrien, only to have nothing to show for it. So she makes the decision, to move on. But of course thats not how it works...Love is hard you can't just turn it off like a switch. But a certain Chat might be able to help, and who knows the two just might flip a few new switches along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What and If

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters!

AN: Lately I can't get enough of this show and while I die of impatience waiting for season two, i thought id try out this Fict. So I hope you like it, there are probably some spelling errors as I am prone to writing at odd hours of the night! Please comment and tell me what you think I'll try to update often!

Chapter 1: What and If

Marinette sat at her desk staring at the computer screen displaying the colorful collage of her crush. Recently she had been trying to put into words her feelings to Adrien, but to no avail. She was nothing but a blubbering mess around the boy and although she knew he thought of her as a friend, he would never think of her as anything more. As this thought struck her Marinette felt the enviable wave of tears start to pour from her eyes. Tikki, noticing her distress, flew up from her resting place on the vanity, landing on Marinette's' shoulder.

"Mari…. What's wrong?" Tikki stroked the hand cupping Marinette's face soothingly.

"It's stupid. I just realized something and I can't believe it took me this long to see it." She said still hiding her face.

"And that is?"

"That Adrien and I will never be together. I'm just wasting my time." The words came out as a chocked sob; it broke the kawami's heart to see her friend and wielder like this.

"Don't say that Marinette! You just need to-"

"NO TIKKI! I'm done. I'm emotionally and physically exhausted from trying and trying and getting nowhere!" this sudden burst of anger surprised Tikki; Marinette was usually such a quite and composed girl. Marinette sniffed wiping her eyes on the hem of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Tikki, I didn't mean to snap, it's just that…" Marinette let out a sigh,

"It's okay Mari, I just want you to be happy!" said the Kawami snuggling up to the girls tear stained cheek. Marinette returned the tiny embrace then reached for a tissue to clean up her face.

"Besides, really its nothing more than a school girl crush," Marinette clicked through her desktop and found the background delete button, "its time to move on."

 **CLICK**

The many pictures of Adrien flickered once then disappeared. Marinette let out a sigh of relief. Of course it would still be hard seeing him at school and in the magazines and billboards… Geeze! This was going to be tougher that just deleting her computer background. But Marinette felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Even of she never found someone she loved as much as Adrien, she could at least move on with her life.

Tikki flew to the window and peered out at the Parisian night. It was 9pm and it had started to rain.

"Mari don't forget you have patrol with Chat tonight."

"Oh great, so I can get drenched and be shamelessly flirted with!? Super." She knew she shouldn't be so harsh on Chat; he was only trying to flatter her. For just a moment she wondered what it would happen if she returned his advances…wait… What?! Marinette was taken aback by the thought. Chat was a flirt, and he was no doubt just messing around. Of course he was a great partner, reliable, trustworthy, and he did cheer her up…but…what if?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I already had this chapter done and the first was kinda short so why wait to post? Please comment, on what you think so far or if you have any ideas of what you would like to read!

Chapter Two: Princesses and Gargoyles

Patrol had gone as per usual for Paris's crime fighting duo. The two leapt from roof to roof, searching the city for any sign of danger, but the city was calm and uneventful that night. The only sounds were the patter of rain and of course Chat complaining about being wet. Apparently his cat like powers also came with an extreme dislike of being soaked. Ladybug couldn't help but chuckle at his cat like tendencies sometimes. Once she had even caught him fiddling with a length of yarn. The thought brought an unconscious smile to her lips.

"And what is making my Lady so happy, on this dreary night?" Chat asked joining her on the tiled rooftop. Well she couldn't very well tell him she had been thinking of him, not like he needed a bigger ego.

"I made a decision today." She said and her smile turned a little sad.

"Oh and would this decision have to do with finally returning my offer of a date?"

Ladybug blushed a bit and looked away, Chat couldn't help but be a little proud that he had brought that color to his Lady's cheek.

"No you silly Chat!" even though she meant it to be playful, Chats heart gave a painful twinge in his chest.

"I decided…I decided that I'm going to give up on my love." She said her smile turning sad again. This was not what Chat was expecting, her love? But she said she was giving up…maybe this means he would have a chance with her after all!

"You see I've liked him for a long time now and although we are friends, its obvious he'll never see me the way I see him." Even though it was raining out Chat could have sworn he saw a tear roll down his Lady's cheek. Chat felt an uncharacteristic anger welling up inside him. Who did this guy think he is? The thought that anyone could possibly reject someone as lovely and brave and strong as Ladybug was, well, unfathomable. Chat moved beside Ladybug and placed a gloved hand gently on her shoulder.

"Listen is sounds to me like this guy is a serious jerk-"

"But that's the thing. He's not. I wish he was maybe it would make it easier but…he's one of the kindest and respectable guy I know." She said quietly not meeting his eyes. Chat didn't have a response to that no matter what she said she was obviously still in love with this guy and once that dunce figured out just how great she was… This whole situation was painfully similar to his own with Ladybug.

"But anyway..." she said finally looking up, the sadness was gone from her expression, "We should end patrol early tonight. There's no sense in us catching sick from the rain."

"If you say so my Lady." sighed Chat, Ladybug gave a little wave then sprang off into the night.

"Guess I should be heading home…" Chat said to no one in particular, then he turned ready to take his normal route home. For some reason even at this late hour, he was wide-awake. He and Ladybug had finished their patrol early tonight and its not like there was anything waiting for him at home. Might as well take the scenic route.

Chat headed towards the spines of Notre Dome. The gargoyles didn't look as menacing as the stories made them out to be, in fact with the water pouring down their stone snouts, they seemed almost…sad. Out of the corner of his eye Chat saw an odd sight from the other side of the river. It was Marinette! What on earth was she doing out at this hour in the pouring rain? Chat pulled out his baton and used the screen to zoom in on the now soaked girl. She seemed to be struggling with the latch of her balcony door. Well he couldn't just leave her out there; he straightened up and gracefully dove off the roof. Better the company of princesses than gargoyles anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Traps and Doors

Ladybug swung onto her balcony landing gymnast style onto the slippery black raining. Stepping down onto the rooftop she detransformed and the little kawami came zipping out of her earrings to land safely in her palms.

"AWHHHHHH!" Tikki yawned loudly; Marinette tucked her into her jacket.

"Tikki I didn't even use my lucky charm! How can you be this tired?" Marinette questioned although she didn't expect a response. The kawami had already drifted to sleep in the dry confines of her jacket. It was still pouring rain and she didn't care to be anymore wet than she was at the moment. Reaching for the handle to the trapdoor entrance to her room she was surprise to find it locked.

"Just my luck." She sighed under her breath; she continued to tug at the handle, not that it would do any good. But what other option did she have?

"What do we have here?" A familiar voice sounded from behind her, causing Marinette who was still tugging on the latch to let go and fall flat on her backside.

"Chat Noir!?" Marinette stayed put on from her landing spot and tilted her head back to see Chat staring down at her, his face far too close for comfort. For a moment she couldn't move, her blue eyes locked on his green eyes. A water droplet from Chat's hair landed on Marinette hitting her straight on the nose causing her to cringe and break the connection. After that she regained her composure and scrambled to her feet. Had he seen her change back into civilian form? Did he know?

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked trying not to sound too defensive.

"I could ask you the same thing, " he said with his normal mischievous smirk, "Here I was out on patrol when I see a damsel in distress who seems to be locked out of her house in the pouring rain…" Chat moved a few paces closer. Marinette let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. Good he hadn't seen her.

"For your information I am not a damsel!" Marinette replied indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh but on the contrary, Princess" he flashed her a grin, "then tell me how were you planning on getting in?"

"I-uh….well…I could…um-" Marinette struggled to form an answer, but to no avail.

"So is it safe to say you need the help of one of Paris's finest super heroes?" he said striking what he hoped was a heroic pose.

"Yeah I guess so," Marinette smiled, "Would you happen to know one of Paris's finest heroes then?"

Chats 'Heroic' pose faltered, "Oh," he said dramatically clasping his chest "You wound me Princess!"

Marinette burst out in laughter only to cover he mouth in case her parents heard. That would be the last thing she needed!

"Well if you're going to help me, could you do it before I catch cold?" said Marinette shaking the water from her bangs.

"Of course Princess," Chat moved to the trap door and knelt down beside it.

"How are you going to unlock it?" Marinette asked, genuinely curious, maybe he could pick it with his claws?

"CATACLYSM!" a magical light flashed and Chat touched his finger to the latch that immediately crumbled into dust.

"Chat?!" Marinette whacked his shoulder.

"Me-Ouch! Hey what was that for!?" Chat stood up again rubbing his shoulder, it hadn't really hurt but he was dramatic.

"It might be open now but now I wont be able to lock it ever!" Marinette knew she was over reacting a little, seriously who could get up onto her roof anyway other than herself and….oh no…

"Oh dear!" Chat said not looking in the least bit remorseful, "I guess that mean I can come visit you whenever I want then!" he said with a sly smile.

"Uh- huh." Marinette replied nonplused.

BEEP!

Chat's ring gave out a warning cry alerting him he only had four minutes remaining before he changed back.

"Well Princess, that's my cue!" he gave her a little two finger wave, "But don't worry I'll come back to visit you soon!" he winked then ran and jumped straight over the raining.

"Great. Now he knows where I live and that my door is open." Marinette muttered.

"Marinette!" Tikki called from inside her jacket "Lets go inside I want to go to bed!"

Marinette sighed and opened the door. She had a feeling she would be seeing that chat a lot more often now. Oddly enough, it didn't really bother her.

"What am I thinking?" she mumbled as she climbed into bed, hair in a towel and wrapped in her fuzziest robe.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks so much for the comments so far! This chapter is a little long because it was just a bit of filler at first but then I decided to just make it long instead of two separate chapters. Next chapter should be up tomorrow unless I'm somehow super productive tonight! Keep commenting I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions!

Chapter 4: Dresses and Opportunities

Adrein finally made it home just as his transformation wore off. He had never noticed how close Marinette's house was to his, well by rooftop anyway. His grumpy kawami landed with a huff on his desk.

"Cheeeesssseeeeeee!" Plagg moaned, Adrein rolled his eyes and went for his secret stash.

"Here you go." The kawami that had been completely drained before sprang to life and attacked the cheese full force.

"Wut-h-was-tht-lbout?" Plagg mumbled through a mouthful of cheese.

"Plagg you know I cant understand you with cheese in your mouth," Adrein grabbed a spare towel from the closet and began to towel dry his hair.

"I said, what was that all about?" Plagg said before immediately stuffing his face again.

"You mean Marinette?"

"Mhmmm-mmmm"

"I don't know Plagg, I mean at school she seems almost scared around me." He sighed, he really did want to be friends with her but it was clear something about him had scared her off.

"But when I'm Chat…she's…different…more confidant. She even jokes around with me almost like…" Ladybug. He felt his heart clench. What was he doing flirting with another girl? His heart had always undoubtedly belonged to his Lady. But recently…she told him about another guy, which means she didn't have feelings for him. Well at least not in the way he wanted. He would always love her and respect her but lately it was becoming more and more painful with each rejection.

"I'm going to go see her again."

"Mmmmmm, who now?" Plagg peered from over his bulging cheese filled belly.

"Marinette. I think I'll go see her, as Chat Noir. Tomorrow." Adrein made up his mind, committing to the plan. Plagg had fallen asleep on the desk and was mumbling about cheese in his sleep. Adrien smiled and got dressed for bed.

Marinette woke to the smell of fresh pastries. That was one of the upsides to living in a bakery. She stretched, glancing at her alarm.

9:00AM

"OH NO!" Marinette jumped a foot in the air and dashed out of bed to her closet, scrambling for clothes.

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" she yelled as she dashed about her room. That stupid cat had kept her up later than she had planned and now she was paying for it.

"Mari? Sweetie?" Her mother called up from downstairs.

"MOM I'M LATE!" Marinette yelled with one foot in her pink jeans causing her to loose her balance and topple over.

CRASH

"OOFFF-"

Sabine shook her head; sometimes her daughter could be so dramatic.

"Honey! Listen to me!" she called again.

"What mom?!" Marinette stopped while trying to brush her teeth and simultaneously brush her hair.

"Sweetie it's Saturday." Sabine replied.

"Oh." Marinette let her arms fall to her side. She placed her toothbrush back in the bathroom and placed her slippers on her feet.

"Grab me some cookies will you?" Tikki called from her spot on Marinette's pillow.

"Sure thing." She proceeded down stairs and was met by her parents busily making breakfast.

"Eggs Honey?" he father asked, cracking two eggs into a pan.

"Yes please!" she stuffed a few scones into her pocket for Tikki.

"So what are you up to today dear?" Her mother inquired, taking a seat at the table with her tea.

"Oh I think I'm going to go to the movies with Alya and Nino tonight."

"Well I'm sure that will be fun, but sweetie…" her mother gave her a concerned look, "Won't that be a little awkward?" She knew what her Mom meant. Recently Alya and Nino had started dating, and she was for the most part happy for her friend. But it did make things, difficult sometimes.

"You might be right…" Marinette didn't mean to sound so dejected, but sometimes she just needed some girl time.

"Well maybe if you brought a date too?"

"Wh-What?!" Marinette almost chocked on her eggs.

"What about Nino's friend, the blonde one?"

"ADRIEN?" Marinette didn't mean to yell, and quickly tried to recover her composure by stuffing her mouth full of food. Her Father looked startled, but her Mother just looked pleased with herself.

"Um…I mean…actually on second thought I think I'm feeling a bit under the weather I think I'll stay home and work on my new designs instead…"

"Oh sweetie I only meant you should find someone to go with, I didn't mean to put you off-"

"No Mom it's really okay, I've actually got a lot of work to do on a few commissions I've got." She really hadn't wanted to go the movies anyway; it was some science fiction horror movie that Alya and Nino had been dying to see. The only reason she was just going along to spend time with Alya.

"Thanks for breakfast I'm going to head out and buy some fabric for that dress I'm making, Kay?" she placed her dishes in the sink and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay honey!" Sabine smiled as her daughter climbed the stairs back to her room. As if she thought her own mother didn't know about her crush on the Model boy. It was just a matter of time. Mothers know everything.

Marinette ventured out into town and stopped by her favorite fabric supplier.

She had been eyeing a particular spool of deep red material for a dress she designed.

It was rather expensive but she needed a pick-me-up if she wasn't going out with Alya tonight. As she walked out of the shop with her new project a hand reached out grabbing her shoulder. Her Ladybug like instincts kicked in, dropping her bag she gripped the hand on the pressure point between the knuckles and swiftly twisted upwards contorting her attackers arm into a painful angle.

"Whoa hey! It's me! It's me!" It was Chat Noir and he was bent over with a pained smile on his face.

"Oh my god Chat! I'm so sorry!" Marinette said hurriedly releasing him, he stood up rubbing his arm, but he didn't look mad.

"Who would have guessed kitty has claws?" he winked and picked up he bag she had drooped.

"Don't be cheeky! What do you want Chat? " Marinette stuck out her hand motioning for her bag back.

"What's this Princess?" Some of the red fabric had jostled out of the bag when she had dropped it.

"Just some fabric for a dress I'm working on." Her hand was still outstretched, Chat handed the bag back to her. Marinette turned and started to walk away quickly.

"So you like to design clothes?" he said quickly matching her brisk pace.

"Yes, I do. Are you following me Chat?" she said turning on him, her hands were on her hips and she had one eyebrow raised. She was kind of cute when she's mad, Chat thought.

"Of course not Princess, I was merely concerned for your safety!" he said giving a dramatic swooping bow. When he looked up from his bow she was already half a block down the street.

"HEY! Wait up!" he dashed after her, as she glanced behind her she shook her head and sighed. He's just going to keep following me if I don't stop, thought Marinette. She stopped long enough for him to catch up.

"Really Chat, what is it you want from me?"

"Nothing but the pleasure of your company Princess." He said his voice breathy from running to catch her.

"Don't you have a ball of yarn to play with or something?" Marinette said a small smile playing on her lips.

"No, and it seems Paris is at peace today so I'm free…" she began walking again but not at such a fast pace, and chat fell into step beside her.

"Well unfortunately I'm not. I have a lot of work I have to get done on this dress tonight."

"Ah well maybe I could come and visit you while you work?" Chat had meant the suggestion to sound smooth but it came out a little too eager.

"Well…." Marinette had a thought, she smiled and her grin gave Chat a bad feeling.

"I do need a model, so I can make the needed alterations…." She smirked at Chat's scared and slightly puzzled expression.

"I-uh-well…" Chat stumbled over his words, not knowing how to respond. Of course as Adrien he modeled clothes all the time but the thought of standing in a dress getting stuck with pins and needles didn't thrill him.

Marinette laughed, in the time they had been talking they had managed to make it all the way back to her families bakery.

"See you later Kitty." She giving him one of his own signature winks, and headed inside.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Chat said scratching his head.

Marinette grabbed a few cookies from the shop slipping it into her purse and headed up to her room.

"Do you think that was smart Mari?" Tikki said munching on the cookie.

"Hmm? Oh Chat?" She removed the fabric from the bag, smoothing it out over her work surface.

"If your spending time with him as Marinette and Ladybug he might make the connection." Tikki said finishing the cookie and reaching for the next.

"I think it will be fine Tikki and you heard him he wouldn't leave me be!"

"Uh-huh, but still I think you should be careful." The kawami cautioned, going from cute to stern in an instant.

"I will be Tikki. I promise." Marinette patted the kawami on the head and retuned to her work. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have some company while she worked. It would at least be someone to talk to, since Alya was so busy all the time now with Nino and the Lady Blog. And besides all that, Chat would look ridiculous in a dress and who could pass up and opportunity like that?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So as it happens I was productive tonight and managed to get this next chapter out. Hope you like it, don't forget to comment also I wont be terribly offended if you point out any mistakes I've made in typing or otherwise! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Empty Walls and Clean Slates

Marinette had spent most of the day working on her new project. It was coming along nicely so far; she had managed to trace and cut out all the pieces of the dress and still had enough fabric to spare in case she needed to make alterations or any accessories. She had only stopped working briefly for lunch and to call Alya to tell her she wasn't going to make it to the movie.

"Are you sure girl? I feel like I haven't seen you all week?" Alya gave Mari a concerned look from the screen of the mobile phone.

"Really don't worry about me Alya!" Marinette gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "We'll hang out soon, okay?"

"Definitely! I'll Txt you later and tell you how it was!" Alya gave a wave and a smile and hung up.

Marinette had been working for several hours and didn't notice the sky outside growing darker. She was so immersed in her work that she didn't notice when a certain cat stuck his head through the door to her balcony. Instead of just bursting in Chat thought he would observe for a moment. Marinette was hunched over a sewing machine, feeding a length of fabric through gently. She had a look of utter concentration on her face and a few pins held between her lips. Chat decided it was time to make his entrance. He pulled the door all the way open and leapt through skipping the small stair case and landing straight in the middle of the room.

"Good evening Princess." Chat said as he landed, Marinette who had been absorbed in her work looked up surprised.

"Ch-OW!" she jerked her hand back from the machine. She had been feeding the fabric under the needle when he had dropped in and the shock had caused her hand to get jabbed by the machine. Marinette cradled her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" Chat crossed over to where Marinette was sitting and reached out for her hand, "Is your hand okay?"

"Its just a prick, I'm used to it really-" Marinette tried to shake off his concern but Chat snatched her hand and examined the bleeding digit. In reality it was a little worse than just a prick. The machine had been going fast and the needle had punctured her skin a few times and rather deeply before her reflexes kicked in. For a guy with claws he was extremely gentle with her hurt hand.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Chat asked his eyes full of concern; Marinette was surprised for a moment.

"It's um in my bathroom, just under the sink…" Chat dropped her hand an walked to the bathroom only to return with her first aid kit. Because the dress and all its materials were stroon about her desk, Chat carried the kit over to the bed and began rummaging through it. Marinette got up from her desk and followed him over still holding her hand to her chest.

"Here," Chat held out his gloved hand, it took Marinette a few seconds to realize he wanted her hand.

"Really Chat you don't have to-" but his determined look cut her argument short, and she gave in placing her hand in his. His hands were warm under his suit and Marinette hoped her palms weren't sweaty. He pulled out an antiseptic wipe and carefully cleaned the blood from her hand. Then he took a small pad and some hydrogen peroxide and pressed it to the wound.

"Sssssssss-" Marinette let out a little hiss as it stung.

"Sorry…"Chat cringed with her like it was him that felt the sting.

"It's fine."

"I'm really sorry about scaring you. I shouldn't have just come into your home like that, and now you're hurt- " Chats eyes were downcast not meeting hers, Marinette laughed and chat looked up. She was smiling.

"It's not your fault you silly cat!"

"But-"

"I wasn't paying attention and my hand slipped its no big deal!" She smiled and Chat met her eyes. She really wasn't mad at him?

"Besides I'm the one who invited you here anyway, I should have been expecting you." She cringed a little as he removed the pad. Chat reached for a band aide out of the kit and placed it over the puncture.

"See there, " Marinette held up her hand "Good as new, thanks kitty."

"No problem Princess." Chat said returning to his usual self.

"Now, " Marinette walked over to her worktable and scooped up the half finished dress, "Down to business" she gave and evil grin, and Chat gulped.

"Stop Squirming." Marinette Said for what felt like the millionth time.

"How do girls wear these?" Chat whined.

"Well they're a lot more comfortable when the are finished now stop moving or I'll end up sticking you with the pins!" Chat had his arms outstretched with the rough cut of the dress draped over him. Marinette hovered around him pinning the fabric together in places and taking it in in others.

"Can I put my arms down yet?"

"Not yet, hold on."

"But they're getting tired!" Chat complained.

"You know for a superhero you really should be able to hold your arms up longer." Marinette scolded.

"Can we take a break?" Chat said and Marinette sighed, "Fine let me help you out of that though I don't want to loose any of the pins!"

Marinette slowly helped chat shimmy out of the dress, then carefully placed it on her desk. Chat stretched dramatically and flopped onto her lounge chair.

"You know I've never had one of my mannequins whine so much." Marinette snickered.

"Yeah well it's harder than it looks!" Chat sat up and smiled "But I think I'm getting better at it."

"Hmmm well that's debatable," Marinette joined him on the lounger, "but I must say you didn't look half bad in that dress." She giggled as she said this.

"You think so huh?" Chat laughed with her.

"If only I had gotten a picture I could send it to Alya for her blog!"

"You wouldn't!" Chats eyes went wide but he was still smiling.

"Or maybe I did," Marinette said dangling her phone in front of his nose, "And maybe I will!" she said winking.

"Oh no you don't!" he said making a dive for her phone she quickly snatched it away and retreated to her the other side of the room. Chat chased her as she fled and he knocked her onto the bed.

"AH Chat!" She laughed, he pinned her with one hand reached for her phone in the other. She held the phone just out of his reach above her head.

"Give me that photo!' He laughed still reaching for the phone his body pinning hers down; Marinette suddenly realized what a compromising position they were in. A blush crept up her cheeks and she meet chats eyes, causing her to drop the phone altogether. Chat noticed her discomfort and quickly got off her.

"Ahem-I uh…" Chat cleared his throat; Marinette straightened her jacket and reached for her phone.

"I wont send it to Alya I promise." Marinette said still slightly flushed.

"I trust you." Chat scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um- well I had better be going to bed-"

"I should probably go-" they both said at the same time, then they both gave a sheepish laugh. Chat regained his composure first, climbing the stairs to her balcony door.

"Until next time, Princess!" Chat gave a salute wave and was gone.

Marinette took a moment to process what had just happened. Was she flirting with Chat? Or was he flirting with her. Both maybe? She wasn't sure. She glanced over by her desk wall; pictures of Adrien still decorated the space. Suddenly she felt sick. Had Chat seen those? Well either way it didn't matter. She walked over and began to rip them down off the wall. She couldn't bring herself to throw them away, so for now she put them into a notebook in her desk drawer. She flipped through her phone to the picture of Chat wearing her dress and looking uncomfortable, she smiled slightly. The wall looked blank and empty without all the photos. No not empty. Clean, Marinette decided, a clean slate.


	6. AN

Sorry I haven't updated recently, I'm on a sports team and we just had Championships that we had to travel for, and now I have finals in one week. Rest assured the next chapter is in the works and i'll get it up as soon as possible maybe Wednesday night or so. Thank you for all the comments and corrections (I'll fix the kawami thing, thank you!) so keep them coming!


End file.
